


Unasked

by myranium (keyholes)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, NSFW, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sexual Content, Smut, Tekkit, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyholes/pseuds/myranium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Tekkit.</i> When Sips and Sjin can't fix their machine, they devise a plan to get hold of someone who can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unasked

Sjin was ready to bang his head against the wall. No matter what he did, the machine wouldn't work. He'd tried reconfiguring it, changing the power supply, the placement of the pipes around it, but it simply fizzled, and nothing happened. He put the maintenance panel back in place, annoyed at himself, but as he lined up the bolt holes, the light suddenly dimmed. Turning round, Sjin jumped - Sips stood directly behind him, his hands on his hips.

"You scared me, Sips!"

"What's taking so long?" Sips said, ignoring Sjin's fright.

"Well, it's this machine," Sjin replied, sighing as he turned back to look at it. "I just can't get it working."

"What do you mean you can't? What do I pay you for, you big dum dum?"

"I've tr-tried Sips! I've tried everything," Sjin stuttered, exasperated. 

"You must have missed something," Sips said, already impatient.

"I haven't, not that I can find." Sjin ran his hands through his hair in frustration, unable to look at his boss. "I don't know what to do."

"If you don't, who the hell does?" Sips yelled. The more time down he spent here with these damn machines, the less time he spent at the pool, he thought. Even if they hadn't found a pool boy yet.

"There is one person who might know," said Sjin, quietly, "But you're not going to like it."

"Who?" demanded Sips.

"Lalna." Sjin half-whispered it, feeling himself shrinking in Sips' shadow, his shoulders tensed for the shouting that he knew would follow.

"Goggle Boy making girl guide cookies?!" Sips said it with such force that little flecks of spit spattered onto Sjin's cheeks. "You can't be serious, Sjin?!"

"He's very knowledgeable..." Sjin said, still barely above a whisper, trailing off as he dared a glance at Sips' dark eyes.

"So what if we asked him, Sjin, then what? Did you think about this?"

"Well, he's very loyal to Honeydew Inc.," Sjin said, still unsure whether to untense his shoulders. "I don't know if he'd help us... willingly."

At the last word, the corners of Sips' lips turned up ever so slightly. He thought for a moment.

"How's your potion-making, Sjin?" he said, his eyes glinting in the shadows.

***

How had he gotten into this? thought Sjin, as he hid behind a pillar of the basalt wall that marked out Sips Co.'s land. Sips stood behind the next pillar, a splash potion held in each hand. They had left a mining turtle just on the other side of the wall, its pack full of dirt, beeping as it waited for someone to give it instructions. 

It wasn't long before the scientist heard the mining turtle's call, and emerged from the factory door, lifting his goggles from his eyes and replacing them on his forehead.

"What are you doing here?" Lalna thought aloud, reaching down to look at the turtle's input console.

Lalna barely registered the two smashes of glass on the ground beside him before the fumes reached him. He stumbled, coughing, trying to pull his collar over his mouth, but it was too late: The poison had hit him first, before the weakness seized his muscles and he passed out, collapsing on the grass.

"That was too easy," grinned Sips, as he and Sjin peered over the wall. Sjin held his hand over his mouth, a sick feeling knotting his stomach. "What have I done?" he whispered.

Getting him back was simple enough. Climbing over the wall, Sips lifted Lalna's body with ease, slinging him over one shoulder, and clambering back. Sjin sent the mining turtle back to the station, and they made their way to the decoy headquarters hatch, disappearing down the ladder. Sjin gave a nervous look behind him as he pulled the hatch closed, but no-one was following them. "Hurry up, Sjin!" Sips called up to him, before Sjin slid down the ladder into the half-darkness, the only light the lava's glow beneath them.

"Flick the switch," Sips instructed. Sjin nodded, and reached behind the ladder, feeling in the darkness for the lever he had hidden. There you are, he thought, the worn metal cool against his sweaty palm as he tugged it. He looked around the cavern, tracks clanging as their course changed, the redstone flickering, and pistons in the distance firing. He pressed a button, and a cart appeared. Sips climbed in first, pulling Lalna's body off his shoulder and into his lap. While Sjin's back was turned, Sips worked Lalna's flying ring off his finger, pocketing it before Sjin hopped in beside them, hitting the button again.

The wind rushed in their ears as the cart seemed to fly off, taking the familiar route to the decoy headquarters at first, before it suddenly cornered, and they turned into a small dark passage, the stone walls closing behind them and pistons returning the route to the decoy. The long way ahead stretched before them, dimly lit by redstone torches as far as the eye could see.

They came to a stop at last in a small room, once part of a long cave system, the walls had been patched with cobblestone to secure the space. The room held only a ladder to a hatch above, and a single torch on the wall beside it.

"Can I give him the healing potion, Sips?" Sjin said, nervously eyeing Lalna's limp form as Sips slung his body back over his shoulder.

"No, not yet," Sips warned, making clear it was not up for debate.

Sjin bit his lip, following them up the ladder, Lalna's pale face seeming to stare down at him, even with his eyes shut.

Sips carried him into the house, and down into the old hovel. It's walls had been lined with stone brick, but it had remained cold and damp as ever, the flickering light of a single torch in one corner not enough to dispel the darkness. The spare bed, once Rythian's, had been moved down here, and Sips unloaded Lalna unto it, flexing his shoulders as he straightened up.

Sjin held the healing potion in his hand, asking again, "Can I-"

"No, Sjin, not yet! Jeez." Sips cut him off, digging through an old chest until he found what he was looking for. "Here we go," he said, smiling darkly as he lifted a skein of rope.

"Go and get the machine," Sips said over his shoulder, watching as Sjin moved from foot to foot, unable to stand still, the potion in his hand sparkling as he shivered. Sjin reluctantly climbed the ladder, and Sips heard his footsteps on the boards above, hurrying over to the sorting facility.

Sips wound the rope around Lalna's ankles and wrists, careful not to cut off the circulation, but tight enough to hurt, just a little. He had enough practice to know the difference.

Sjin returned a few minutes later, half-falling down the ladder as he carried the large machine under one arm, before placing it down. He looked from Lalna to Sips, his eyes pleading.

"Alright, you can give him the damn potion," Sips said, rolling his eyes as Sjin breathed a sigh of relief, sitting down on the side of the bed, and uncorking the bottle. Sjin opened Lalna's mouth with one hand, and began to trickle the potion in with the other. Lalna spluttered, but swallowed, his eyelids fluttering, adjusting to the dim light.

"Where am I?" he managed, his voice still weak.

"The Sips Co. compound," Sips said simply, standing in the shadows.

"What, but-" Lalna started, realising he was tied down.

"We need you to fix something, Goggle Boy," Sips said, enjoying his confusion.

"F-fix something?" Lalna stuttered, he looked from Sips to Sjin, still sat beside him. "Why didn't you just ask?"

Sjin broke his eye contact, looking at his shuffling feet. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, he thought to himself.

"And have you sabotage it, running back to your girl guide factory, and laughing at dumb old Sips? I don't think so, Goggle Boy," Sips said, the pale skin beneath the arch of his raised eyebrow catching the light.

"But I wouldn't-" Lalna started, before seeing Sjin shaking his head quickly in warning.

Sips laughed, his voice strangely hollow. "No, you wouldn't," he said. The pause that followed left no space for questioning.

Lalna gulped. "Can I see it?" he said, looking only at Sjin.

Sjin got up, and lifted the machine from the floor, leaning it on the side of the bed.

"I can't examine it with my hands tied," Lalna said, looking to the corner where Sips sat, a shape in the darkness.

Sips stepped forward, looming above Lalna, he leaned down to the knots around his wrists. "No tricks," he warned, close enough for Lalna to feel the heat of his breath on his face.

Lalna nodded, and sat up slowly rubbing his wrists, eyeing Sips nervously.

He took off the maintenance panel and peered in. He began to remove parts, placing them next to him, working his way to the heart of the machine. It didn't take him long to find it; two wires, mistakenly crafted the wrong way round. The current had simply been going in circles. He switched their positions, reconnecting them in their proper places, and putting the machine back together, piece by piece. He bolted the panel back in place, and looked at Sjin, who had forgotten himself, and stood watching in wonder at Lalna's swift and methodical hands.

"It should work now," Lalna said, looking toward where at Sips stood scrutinising him.

"It better," Sips replied, his eyes glinting dangerously. "Sjin, go and test it."

"Yes boss," Sjin said, and took the machine, struggling up the ladder with it before the hatch shut behind him.

"It will work," Lalna said, more certainly this time. "Why don't you let me go? I won't tell Honeydew or Xephos. I'll just say I was at my lab, or something, whatever you want."

Sips said nothing, but smiled as Lalna began to babble. Without the machine to focus his concentration, his panic began to surface.

"I could fix other things, anything-" Lalna continued desperately before Sips simply held up his hand and Lalna fell silent.

Lalna eyed the rope around his ankles; the knots were tied underneath the bed frame, even with his wrists free he couldn't reach them.

"Don't even think about it, Goggle Boy," Sips said, following his glance, his voice sharp.

Sips moved forward suddenly, pinning Lalna's wrists either side of his head as it slammed back into the pillow, Sips' face an inch from Lalna's.

"You'll do whatever I tell you, got it?" Sips said, his voice low and careful. Lalna smelt steak on his breath.

"Y-y-yes," Lalna stammered, the blood draining from his cheeks.

"Yes what?" Sips demanded.

"Y-yes boss."

"Better," Sips said, stroking Lalna's cheek with a callused hand, his mouth curling into a thin smile.

The hatch opened, and Sjin's feet appeared at the top of the ladder. Sips stood back as if nothing had happened. Lalna kept his head on the pillow, catching his breath.

"It works boss!" Sjin said triumphantly, smiling before he turned to see Lalna's pale face, and Sips' unreadable smile a few feet away. He looked from one to the other, unsure what to do.

"Fantastic, Sjin," Sips said, and as he turned his smile towards him, Sjin laughed nervously.

***

"Have you seen Lalna?" Xephos asked Honeydew, as he stood at the condenser, taking out stacks of pink wool. 

"Not since this morning," Honeydew answered absently. "Probably back at his lab."

"Normally he'd tell us though," Xephos said, looking around the factory as if expecting Lalna to appear from behind a machine at any moment, his goggles pulled over his eyes, and a silly grin on his face.

Xephos climbed down the ladder. A handful of iron ingots and redstone lay on the crafting table, half-constructed. It wasn't like Lalna to leave something unfinished, he thought.

He peered out the front door of the jaffa factory. It was getting dark, and he had no idea where Lalna's lab even was; somewhere upriver he thought. If he set out now, the landscape would be crawling with monsters before he was half-way. He wished they had made some armour. He would have to wait until morning.

He sighed, and went back inside, not noticing the glass fragments on the grass a few metres away, glinting in the evening light.

***

Sips had finally gone to bed. Sjin waited to hear his intermittent snores before he snuck downstairs, raiding the chests for a bowl. Tugging one out from underneath a stack of cobblestone, he took the mushrooms he'd hidden in his pocket, and crafted a rudimentary soup. It was cold, but it was better than nothing, he thought. He lifted the hatch, and climbed down to the hovel, pulling it shut behind him.

Lalna sat bolt upright. When he saw the orange stripes around Sjin's ankles, he breathed a sigh on relief.

"I brought you some soup," Sjin said sheepishly, handing it to him, "I didn't know when you last ate."

"Thanks." Lalna took it, and tipped the bowl to his lips hungrily. He grimaced at the flavour, but it was food all the same he told himself.

Sjin stood awkwardly, watching him. "I'm sorry about all this," he said pathetically. "It's all my fault." He looked at his feet.

Lalna drained the bowl, forcing himself to swallow the last mouthful. "Can't you just untie me?" he asked.

"Sips would kill me," Sjin said, putting his head in his hands.

"Come and work over at Honeydew Inc., you don't have to stay here, Sjin," Lalna said, trying not to sound as desperate as he was.

"They can't protect me," Sjin said miserably, sitting down on the side of the bed.

"You could hide at my lab!" Lalna said, grasping at straws.

"I can't leave," Sjin whispered, defeated. His uniform, once a glowing white, was covered in dirt and mud. What would Sips do without him, he wondered. What would he do without Sips?

"Please Sjin," Lalna whispered back, his hands on Sjin's arm.

Sjin stood up, not making eye contact. "I'm sorry," he said, and reached for the ladder.

"Sjin, wait! Sjin!" Lalna called, but Sjin said nothing as the hatch closed behind him.

***

The sun was rising over Honeydew Inc. as Xephos stepped out the door of the dormitory, yawning, the smell of zombies burning in the air. He climbed over the wall, the basalt brick at least had plenty of footholds he thought, and he began to pick a trail north along the river. Past Sips Co's mining turtle station, the land was unspoiled, and the flowers caught the breeze that passed over the hillside. It was quite a pleasant walk, he thought, smiling before he remembered why he was walking in the first place. Continuing on, he climbed higher, and blinked at the sight that met his eyes; Lalna's castle loomed over a lake, its massive telescope peering out at the landscape.

Xephos' jaw fell open. "Bloody hell you've been busy, Lalna," he thought aloud.

When he pulled his eyes away, he began to clamber down the hill into the valley that surrounded the castle. He circled the lake, making first for the small wooden cabin that faced the castle. 

He eyed the interdiction torch above the doorway, it's blue glow somehow brighter than the morning light, and tried the door; it was unlocked. Xephos found himself encircled by machines, ticking away happily, but no Lalna. He sighed, and looked upstairs, the room bare compared to the workspace downstairs, just a single bed - not slept in, Xephos noted - and a chest. Shutting the door behind him, he looked in the garden and down the small deep quarries, half-expecting to see Lalna sprawled out on the bedrock at the bottom, having lost his ring. Nothing.

Xephos looked up at the castle with a gulp. He walked back around the lake, cutting down a tree as he went; he had the feeling he was going to need ladders. Climbing the hill, he saw the huge doors in the side of the castle, firmly shut. He searched for levers or buttons, to no avail. Finally, he took out his axe, muttered "Sorry Lalna" under his breath, and cut through them. Putting the blocks aside, he looked up at the sky from the narrow courtyard, shaking his head. The scale of the place was mind-boggling. He began to explore, seeing a way down to a cellar behind some vines. He found barrels of beer and rum, and a stone mug on its side on the floor, but still no Lalna. The rest of the castle was just as empty, Xephos checked every inch of it. 

Standing in the giant telescope at last, he looked down over the world, and scratched his beard, wondering aloud, "Where the hell are you Lalna?"

***

Lalna had drifted into an uneasy sleep. When he woke, Sips stood leaning over him, smiling.

Lalna gasped and swallowed simultaneously, shuddering, his shoulders instantly tense. When Sips said nothing, Lalna looked up at him, wide-eyed. The torchlight danced across his face, his stubble casting tiny shadows.

"What do you want from me, Sips?" Lalna said at last.

Sips only smiled again, but it brought no warmth to his features. Lalna felt a chill creep over his skin. Sips reached out and ran his hand down the side of Lalna's face. Lalna froze, holding his breath, unsure where to look. Despite himself, his cheeks blushed a soft pink, and Sips felt the heat pressing against his cool palm.

Sips moved his hand, circling Lalna's chest, running his fingers ever lower, always watching Lalna's face; his sharp intake of breath when Sips' fingers reached his groin. Lalna closed his eyes, and shifted his head to the side, determined not to look at him. This wasn't happening, he told himself. But Sips grabbed Lalna's jaw forcing him to return his dark gaze, suddenly leaning down and pressing his lips against Lalna's, his tongue pushing past Lalna's trembling lips. Lalna only blinked as Sips' strong tongue tangled around his own, seemingly searching for something, his stubble rough against Lalna's smooth skin.

When Sips pulled away, relinquishing his grip, Lalna could only stare back at him, struggling to process what had just happened. "Sips..." he started, trying to sit up.

"Shut up," said Sips distractedly, pushing him back down to the bed, but Lalna noted his voice was softer.

Sips straightened up, frustrated, he began to pace the room, back and forth. He eventually stopped, his hand pushing back his hair, and looked at Lalna, who had himself propped on his elbows, and looked back at him uncertainly.

"Is this why you brought me here, Sips?" Lalna asked.

"I don't know," Sips said, angry at himself.

He stood by the bed, his arms restless by his sides. Lalna sat up, and reached out to take Sips' hand, but Sips' lightning reactions switched on the moment Lalna moved; he grabbed Lalna's arm and twisted it behind his back, the ankle ropes digging into Lalna's skin at the sudden force.

"Ow! Sips! I was just-" Lalna protested.

"I have - to be - in - control," Sips said through gritted teeth, each word slow as if forced out of his throat. His breath strained against Lalna's ear.

"Okay, okay, just let go," Lalna begged.

Sips reluctantly released his arm, sitting down on the bed behind him, letting out a deep breath.

Lalna resisted asking the questions he was dying to. He had never wondered before what hid behind Sips' disposition, and his fiery temper, but he didn't dare open that can of worms now.

He felt Sips' hands tugging his labcoat off his shoulders, his rough fingers reaching round to unbutton Lalna's shirt. Lalna gulped, goosebumps rising on his skin as Sips removed his clothes. Sips breathed in his scent, nuzzling Lalna's neck, and inhaling deeply. His hands moved to the top of Lalna's trousers, unfastening them, his right hand diving under the waist band, his fingers curling around Lalna's hardening cock. Lalna let out a shuddering breath at his touch, and Sips smiled, the sense of power stiffening his own cock, as it pressed against his uniform. He ran his fingers up and down Lalna's cock with the lightest of touches, just waiting for the word he knew would come, and Lalna gave it in between gulping breaths: His face scarlet as he finally said, "More... Please, Sips," his voice small and desperate. Sips obliged, using a firmer grip now, his fingertips feeling the thudding pulse of Lalna's blood beneath his skin. Lalna leant his head back on Sips' shoulder, his breathing fast and urgent.

With his other hand, Sips sought out Lalna's own quivering hand, drawing it gently but firmly behind Lalna's back, and placing it over his hard cock, bulging against the fabric. Sips unzipped his trousers, his cock springing up into Lalna's waiting fingers. Instructing him without saying a word, Sips held his hand over Lalna's, moving their hands up and down with just the right amount of pressure. "Ohh yeah," Sips moaned, his grip tightening on Lalna's cock, until Lalna cried out, unable to stop himself, and he came, his cum spattering the floor, his eyelids flickering, forgetting even to breathe. As he drifted back from the high of his orgasm, he gripped Sips' cock harder, and Sips leant into Lalna's back, groaning with pleasure. His right hand now free, Sips held Lalna's shoulder, his knuckles turning white, as Lalna pushed him further into ecstasy. Sips' cum flowed hot onto Lalna's bare back, as he grunted with the force of it spurting out of him, gulping air as he lifted his head from Lalna's shoulder, his brow damp with sweat. 

For a moment they simply sat there, breathless, the post-orgasm warmth washing over them, their entire bodies tingling. Sips spoke first: "Fuck, I needed that."

He stood up, holding onto the wall for a second until his balance reasserted itself, and zipping up his trousers. Walking to the foot of the bed, he reached underneath the frame and worked the knots holding Lalna's ankles free. "You can go," he said with a sigh, not meeting his eyes. He dug Lalna's flying ring out of his pocket, and placed it on the bed in front of him.

Lalna blinked. He paused for a moment, the sensation still returning to his skin, and said quietly, "But what if I stayed?"

***

"He's not at his lab," said Xephos worriedly. "You should see it Honeydew, he's built a flipping castle!"

"A castle?!" said Honeydew, looking up from the chest he was rummaging through.

"I know!" said Xephos. "But he's not there, or in his cabin. I can't find him anywhere."

"Where else would he be?" Honeydew asked, thinking aloud.

"That's just it, I don't know," said Xephos, as he walked out the factory door.

"He's not at Pig Island," Honeydew said, following him out, and gesturing to where the island lay on the horizon as he leaned on his axe to think.

"No," agreed Xephos. He began to pace, when he heard the crackling of glass underfoot. He stopped, and lifted his foot to look. 

"That's odd," he said, picking up a rounded shard, eyeing it. It still held a slight sallow green tinge of the potion it had once contained.

"What?" Honeydew said, broken out of his reverie, he walked over and looked at the shard in Xephos' hand. "Glass?" he asked. 

"Yeah," Xephos answered, perplexed.

"Well a creeper did blow out the front window of the old shed," Honeydew suggested.

"That was ages ago, it wouldn't still be here," said Xephos, eyeing the repair job on the front, the log accents left out in haste. "And the shed's all the way over there."

Honeydew looked at the ground, and back at the shed, mentally measuring the distance, and nodding.

"Besides, when was the last time you saw a curved window here?" asked Xephos, watching the light seemingly bend through the shard.

Honeydew let out a breath, thinking. "Well, never, actually," he admitted finally.

"Exactly," said Xephos. Struck by an idea, he sniffed the glass gingerly. "Urgh!" he pulled back, coughing. "What the hell is that?"

Honeydew's brow furrowed, and he too sniffed the glass. "That's not beer, Xeph'," he said.

"No," Xephos agreed. He looked over the long basalt wall beside them. He had a nasty feeling about this.

***

Lalna wondered to himself what on earth he was doing. Sips lay behind him, asleep, his arms wrapped around Lalna's waist. He heard the hatch open, but Sips didn't stir. Craning his neck to look behind him, Lalna saw Sjin's head peering down at the two of them, an expression of surprise and confusion on his face. Sjin climbed down the ladder, the light from the hatch behind him throwing his body into silhouette.

"... What?" he mouthed at Lalna.

Lalna held out his hands in an expression of "I don't know," as best he could with Sips curled around him.

Sjin scratched his head. Of all the things that he thought Sips could be planning, this was not what he was expecting. His eyes fell on the stains on the floor beside Lalna's discarded shirt and labcoat.

Lalna followed his gaze, and gulped. Sjin pointed at Lalna, asking in gesture, "Yours?"

Lalna blushed in reply, looking away.

Sjin raised his eyebrows, stepping back. As much as he hated to admit it, he was a little jealous. He had shared so much time with Sips, he was unused to having to share his attentions.

The pair of them froze as Sips blinked. "Who turned on the goddamn light?" he said, before he lifted his head, and saw Sjin standing there. "What're you looking at, you big dum dum?"

"Sorry boss," Sjin said, and hurried back to the ladder.

"No, Sjin, wait," Sips said, standing quickly to grab Sjin's wrists in his hands. He kissed him, and they leaned into the wall, the rungs of the ladder pressing into Sjin's back. Lalna turned to watch, his cheeks only turning pinker.

Sips pulled back, just a little, the tip of his nose brushing against Sjin's. "Don't go," he whispered.

***

"What do you mean rescue him? We don't even know he's there, Xeph'!" Honeydew protested as his friend hurried between chests, grasping swords. 

"What other explanation is there?" Xephos said, pulling out his sapphire sword, and fastening it to his belt. "There was no potion equipment at his lab. Where else could it have come from if not Sips Co.?"

"What about Rythian and Zoey?" asked Honeydew, scratching his beard.

"They wouldn't use potions," Xephos said dismissing the idea. "He's a mage, but he wouldn't lower himself to simple brewing."

Xephos pulled out Lalna's emerald sword, and looked at Honeydew. "He would have taken this."

Honeydew looked up at his friend's worried face. "Alright," he said at last, pulling out his ruby sword. "For Khaz Modan!"

"For Lalna," corrected Xephos.

***

Lalna's head was swimming. Sips stood behind him, his hands on his shoulders, watching as Sjin knelt licking at Lalna's cock, his moustache tickling. 

"What now?" Sips asked Lalna, his voice purring.

"I-" stammered Lalna. His thoughts wouldn't focus, every time he tried to say something, Sjin would run his tongue deftly along the length of Lalna's cock. Lalna could've sworn he was doing it deliberately.

"Say it," Sips hissed in his ear.

"Your m-mouth," Lalna managed.

"What about his mouth, Lalna?" Sips teased, as Lalna gulped.

"Take me in y-your mouth," Lalna said unsteadily. Sjin licked his lips, and began to suck on the head of Lalna's cock, his tongue circling the tip. "Oh god..." Lalna moaned deeply, his head falling forward. He could barely stand.

Sips unzipped, rubbing his hard cock against Lalna's back. He reached his hand round, toying with Lalna's mouth, and wetting his fingers on Lalna's tongue. Withdrawing his hand, he reached down, and pushed against Lalna's behind, his finger testing Lalna's hole. Sips slid the tip of his index inside, and Lalna gasped at the intrusion. Sips added another finger, and began to work them inside, Lalna nearly falling backward against him. "Sips... I can't..." Lalna said, breathless.

"Sure you can," Sips said as he eased his fingers out, and pressed the tip of his cock against Lalna's hole, nudging it, before he pushed inside. Lalna's knees gave out underneath him, a cry escaping his lips. 

Sips held Lalna upright, inching in a little further, before slowly pulling back, and edging further in. Lalna felt as if he might implode at any moment, as Sjin's warm mouth enveloped his cock, and Sips thrust deep inside him, whispering in his ear, "You're so tight, Lalna. So fucking tight."

Lalna's cum shot suddenly into Sjin's mouth, his entire body tensing and untensing, pleasure flooding his mind. Sjin swallowed, looking up and catching Lalna's eye as he did so, smiling as the sight sent another wave of tension shaking through him.

Sips loosened his hold on Lalna's body, letting him slip to his hands and knees as he drove into him, gripping Lalna's hips. Sjin lifted Lalna's jaw, "Your turn," he said, releasing his cock from his uniform. 

Lalna's lips parted, unsure, shuddering with pleasure now at the hard force of Sips ploughing into him. Sjin guided Lalna's mouth towards his cock. "Use your tongue," he told him. Lalna tried his best to mimic Sjin's movements, the ever-decreasing circles and the sudden flickering. He was unfamiliar with the feeling of not knowing what to do, only hoping he was doing it right. As if reading Lalna's mind, Sjin put his hand behind Lalna's head, holding him there, and leaned his head back, his eyes shut. "That's the spot," Sjin murmured.

***

"This isn't right, Xeph', there's no-one here," said Honeydew, looking around the dark decoy headquarters of Sips Co.

"Where are they?" Xephos said, his voice tense.

"You worked here, you'd know," replied Honeydew.

"That was only for a day, have you still not forgiven me for that?" said Xephos, looking back at Honeydew.

"No, that's not that I mean Xeph'," Honeydew said, shaking his head, "Where does the dirt go? I mean, where did the pipes from the old quarry go?"

"Er," Xephos ran his hand through his hair. "Somewhere west, I think. I don't know." He sighed, berating himself for not paying more attention.

"West then," said Honeydew, stepping out of the building and looking around. Xephos followed him, closing the doors behind him.

"You would pick the direction with the biggest fucking hill, wouldn't you?" said Honeydew, looking at the climb ahead. Xephos looked at him, worry etched on his face, and the dwarf softened. "Alright, alright," he said, and they set off again.

***

Lalna could still taste Sjin's cum in his mouth. He lay on the stone floor on his back, his head in Sjin's lap. Sips sat on the end of the bed, gazing at the two of them, his forearms resting on his thighs.

"You should fix things more often," Sjin said, stroking Lalna's hair. Lalna turned pink as Sips smiled.

"I have to go back soon," Lalna said quietly. 

Sips rested his head in one hand, raking his fingers through his hair, sighing.

"I could come back and visit?" Lalna offered.

"Y-you'd do that?" Sips asked, looking up.

"Why not," Lalna said, smiling. "It's been... interesting."

Sjin sniggered. "It's definitely been that," he agreed.

Sips paused for a moment, distracted. "Do you hear that?" he asked.

***

Xephos and Honeydew stood at the crest of the hill, Honeydew catching his breath.

"That must be it," Xephos said, looking down at the collection of buildings clustered around a marble pool.

The dwarf nodded, still breathless. 

They passed a huge quarry; Xephos chanced a look down, but saw only squids washed against the hewn stone, flailing uselessly.

Pausing beside the tanks of lava looming over the compound, their glow shaking on the surface of the pool, footsteps behind the pair broke the silence.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sips shouted, appearing out of nowhere.

They reeled round. "Where's Lalna?" Xephos demanded, his sword raised.

"Lalna?" Sips feigned confusion. "Oh, Goggle Boy!" he teased, laughing. "What's up Silk Shirt Guy, you lost one of your girl guides?"

Xephos' eyes narrowed. "Been brewing any potions lately, Sips?"

It caught him off guard, and Xephos saw his composure flicker.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sips said, more quickly than he intended.

Xephos moved a step closer to him. "Where is he?" he asked again, the threat in his voice surprising even Honeydew, as the dwarf held his sword, looking between the two men.

"Guys?" Lalna said tentatively, hurrying out of the house toward them, Sjin close behind.

"Lalna!" Honeydew cried, running over and dragging the man down to his height into a fierce embrace.

"Are you alright?" Xephos asked, lowering his sword as he scrutinised Lalna. "You look exhausted."

"Yeah," Lalna said smiling, half through Honeydew's beard until the dwarf finally let him go, and he straightened up. "Just fixing something. It took longer than I expected," he added, hoping he wasn't blushing.

"He's been a great help," said Sjin, barely keeping his face straight.

"Hmm," Xephos said, his brow furrowed. "Well I don't know about you working for the opposition."

"It was just one machine," Lalna replied, "And Sjin's helped us out. I was just paying back the favour."

"Are you jokers still here?" Sips interrupted, stepping forward. "This is private property!"

Xephos opened his mouth to respond, but Lalna said quickly, "I'm done guys, let's head back."

Xephos still held his sword in his hand as he kept his eyes on Sips. "Fine," he relented at last.

"Come on," said Honeydew, beginning to stomp towards the hill, already dreading the climb back. Xephos turned to follow him.

Sjin took Lalna's arm before he could join them, whispering in his ear so only he could hear, "What happens in the hovel, stays in the hovel." He released him, winking, and they shared a brief knowing smile, before Lalna hurried behind his friends, glancing back at the two men standing in their space suits, trying their very best not to laugh.


End file.
